


Remind Me of the Babe

by Hawkscape



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anxiety, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: Cecil and Carlos have a heart-to-heart about their worries about becoming parents.Gift for my friend.





	Remind Me of the Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [113gaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/113gaming/gifts).



Cecil was bored. He was off from work, heavily pregnant, and bored. He had tried to keep working for as long as he could because it wasn't like he had to do much that was physically exhausting to host a radio show, but the station managers insisted through vigorous papers slid under the door and so here he was. Luckily, Carlos worked mostly from home so he wasn't so lonely. He was still super bored though. And filled with anxiety. But mostly boredom. He had a purple fidget spinner with glowing runes on it, but it was fairly heavy with unspoken rights and after about the fifth time he’d dropped it on the floor and made Carlos nearly drop something at the loud noise, he got asked to maybe play with it later. 

So here he was. Left to sit on the couch and be bored and not go anywhere because while Carlos hadn't said anything, he got this worried look on his face whenever he tried to go anywhere too far away and Cecil didn't want to be the cause of a look like that. He knew Carlos was probably already worrying enough. To be honest, Cecil was pretty worried too. He tried to hide it as best he could but his tattoos undulation and glowing gave him away. Snitches. 

Carlos sat up from where he was looking over some test results and stretched, popping his back with a grunt before looking over at Cecil. “Hey Cec, you okay?” 

Cecil gave a small smile. “Oh yeah, I’m fine.” 

Carlos walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch. “Are you sure? Because your tattoos are looking anxious.” 

Cecil muttered under his breath about wearing more long-sleeved shirts before sighing. “It’s nothing, Sweet Carlos, just worried about stuff, I guess.” 

Carlos took one of his hands and squeezed it. “Can I help?” 

The radio host wanted to tell his husband every small worrying thought that had been plaguing him, but he also didn't want to put more stress on the already semi-frantic scientist. The worried look the scientist was giving him finally won out. “I’m just…” He buried part of his fact in the couch back. “I’m just worried.” 

Carlos had an understanding smile and rubbed the back of Cecil's hand slowly with his thumb. “About the babies?” Cecil nodded. “Querido, it’s normal to be anxious about things like this. Even I’m anxious.” That didn't make Cecil feel better and Carlos could feel him tense up and tried to remedy the situation. “But we both have to realise that even if something happens, we’ll be able to deal with it. Together.” He gave Cecil's hand another squeeze and the radio host gave a small smile. 

“You’re right, Carlos, but I’m worrying about things that I’m not even sure I should be worrying about. I can't tell what's genuine and what's just my hormones acting up.” He pouted slightly and his brow furrowed even more. 

The scientist sat more comfortably on the couch next to his husband. “How about you tell me what you're worried about and I’ll try and help you sort things out.” 

Cecil still didn't want to put more pressure on his husband, but he also trusted the man more than anyone else he knew. If anyone could ease his anxiety, it would be him. That's what partners were for. “Some of these are gonna sound stupid when I say them…” Carlos looked just as exceptional as always. Cecil sighed deeply. “Most eldritch creatures have clutches in the hundreds and I just feel like I’m not… good enough because I’m only carrying two. Like I’m not doing a good enough job.” Cecil rubbed his stomach self continuously. 

Carlos stilled his hand gently. “I don't know most things about eldritch physiology, but any amount of children that we can have together is amazing. Realistically, I’m not sure we could take care of a hundred and still give them all the individual attention they need anyway. Two is fine. And one would be fine. How ever many kids we have is going to be wonderful.” 

Cecil’s eyes were wide with the heartfeltness of the confession, but the relief was quickly overshadowed by his next anxiety. “Thanks, Carlos. That really does help. I just also worry about… how the kids will be.” 

Carlos looked slightly confused. “How they’ll be?” 

Cecil fidgeted uncomfortably. “Well, you're… you…” His tattoos were getting more agitated. “I don't know what they'll look like Carlos. I’m pretty humanoid, but I know I'm not completely what you're used to and I don't know what traits are going to get passed on to the kids. They could look much less humanoid or have more body parts then you're used to and I know you're perfect and amazing and very accepting, but… they won't be human and they might not look human, either.” He didn't want to look at his husband. He had just accused him of possibly hating his own children. How could you even say something like that? 

He was starting to zone out when Carlos took his face in his hands and grounded him. “Cec. All I care about is if our kids are happy and healthy. I will love them just as completely and wholly as I love you, and how they look will never change that.” 

Cecil sniffed slightly. “Even if they look like amorphous blobs with colors no man can comprehend? Or… an adult human hand?” 

Carlos raised his eyebrow. “Is that likely?” 

Cecil shrugged. “One more than the other.” 

Carlos put their foreheads together. “Even if that and more.” 

Cecil sniffed again. “I’m sorry for thinking-” 

The scientist shushed him softly. “It's okay, dear, it's okay.” He leaned back slightly. “I haven't been very reasonable either.” Cecil cocked his head slightly. “It’s not fair of me to try and restrict where you go just because you're pregnant and I worry about things that have an infinitesimal chance of happening. I can tell you're not going out because of me and it's making you bored and unhappy.” 

It was now Cecil's turn to soothe his husband. “But I’m with you most of the time, Carlos, so of course I'm happy.” 

Carlos smiled, but didn't believe him entirely. “Thanks Cec, but it doesn't excuse my behavior. You're an adult and you've survived in Night Vale long before I even got here.” 

Cecil snuggled up to his husband's side with an arm wrapped around his torso, his tattoos softly undulating. “I think that we both maybe just get a little too worried sometimes but… if we talk it out, it seems to get better. At least for me.” 

Carlos relaxed into his husbands grip, conceding that maybe his work for today was done. “Yeah. You’re right. One thing we still have to figure out, though.” 

Cecil hummed. “What's that, darling Carlos?” 

Carlos scratched at his temple. “What are we going to name them?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a line!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
